


Kill For Me?

by ADark4144



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADark4144/pseuds/ADark4144
Summary: After a fight with his brother Kurt goes on a walk to clear his head. Soon he is face to face with a very famous gang group called The Warblers. He is thrust into a new world were it is survival of the fittest. Will Kurt survive? Will he be able to resist the dark side? Warnings Inside!





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to my story. I just wanted to say that this is my first ever fanfict so please tell me how I did. Review!
> 
> Copyright: I don't own glee or anything you might recognize in this story
> 
> WARNINGS: Violence (Minor but please be warned), Some bad language, trigger warning (kidnaping). 
> 
> That's it for now enjoy!

Kurt was walking down the street. He had just had a fight with Finn about how he was ruining Finn's reputation and how he had to be less out there and try to fit in. Kurt had gotten very offended and started yelling at Finn for being so oblivious to what Kurt was going through. On top of that Kurt had been dealing with Karofsky the whole day at school. Things got really bad and Kurt just couldn't be in the house anymore. He had walked out of the house for some fresh air. He had been out for more than 30 minutes and had to turn off his phone after the first 15 because Finn kept texting him apologies.

As Kurt was walking he noticed that he had walked further from his house than he should have at this time of night. Kurt looked around and saw the alley that led to his house. As a kid, Kurt had always known about not going into dark alleys at night but if he took the alley to his house he would get there in no time. Kurt, putting aside his fear, turned the corner into the alley, but as he walked down the alleyway he noticed a man on the floor. The closer Kurt got the more he could see the man's pale skin and his red stained shirt. He could see that the man had been stabbed in the heart and was very much dead. At that point he started to panic. He knew he was in danger and if he didn't get out of there he would be next. After being frozen in the spot for as long as he could remember he heard a scream come from another part of the alley. Kurt unfroze and ran the opposite direction from where the scream came.

He had only run a few feet before he felt someone grab his waist and pull him against the wall. He closed his eyes, scared to see who had a hold on his waist. He felt the hand on his waist loosen as he opened his eyes.

What he saw was one of the most shocking things he had ever seen. In front of him was Blaine Anderson, America's most wanted killer and his group The Warblers. Kurt knew that if he didn't get out of there soon he was going to die. Kurt started to kick and throw punches but Blaine pinned him to the wall even harder and wouldn't let go.

"Well! What do we have here?" said Blaine

"Please don't hurt me, I won't tell anybody, please!"

"Blaine we have to get out of here!" Kurt heard a man in blood covered clothes yell at Blaine. "Just take him with us, we will kill him later." Kurt was now terrified. If he didn't do something he was going to die. With that in mind Kurt kicked Blaine in the stomach. As Blaine held on to his stomach Kurt wiggled out of his holed and ran as fast as he could. As he turned a corner he could hear the men chasing him down the alley. One of them caught up with him. The man grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into a wall. Kurt fell to the ground and was pulled up by two other men that held him back.

"Take him to the van we'll deal with the mess." The man in front of Kurt ordered. At that point Kurt gave up and started to cry.

The men led him to a white van. They had handcuffed Kurt so he couldn't break free. One of the men opened the doors to the back of the van and the other pushed Kurt into the van. Kurt was sat on the floor of the van while the men talked in the front.

Kurt got an idea. He slowly stood up and walked to the back of the van. He got a hold on the handle but before he could open the door one of the men grabbed him and held him down on the floor while the other looked for something. Kurt heard the man grab something he couldn't see. As the man that was standing made his way towards Kurt the other man that had pinned him down took hold of his arm. Kurt tried to fight them but it was to no use. He felt a small pain on his arm. As he tried to fight them off he started to feel weaker. He started to get tired and all of the sudden everything was black.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with his brother Kurt goes on a walk to clear his head. Soon he is face to face with a very famous gang group called The Warblers. He is thrust into a new world were it is survival of the fittest. Will Kurt survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hey! Thanks so much for reading my fict. I have a lot of ideas that I want to put into this story and hope you guys like it so far. I also wanted to say that if you have any ideas for the story I would really like to hear them. This chapter is in Kurt's POV but there is also Burt's reaction in the story.
> 
> WARNINGS: Some Rude Language and some threats of violence (that's pretty much it for this chapter)
> 
> Copyright: I don't own glee or anything you might recognize in this story

I woke up feeling as though my body had a huge weight on it. As I felt my vision clear I felt my body start to wake up. I started to get back the feeling on my arms and legs. I looked around me. The room was dark and the only light in the room was a light bulb hanging in the ceiling. I felt around and found that I was lying on a bed with my wrists bound with rope. My clothes were covered in dirt and blood and my head was spinning with a million thoughts. I slowly started to remember walking down the street and entering an alley. I remember being attacked by, none other than, Blaine Anderson, then being drugged by some of his men. It all came back like a thousand rocks hit me at the same time. I knew who the men were and what they were capable of. If I didn't get out of where I was, I was going to die. I started to struggle against the ropes hoping to loosen them.

I kept struggling until I heard a door open beside my bed. I looked to the side to see the man that had cut up to me when I tried to run. The man smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. He had changed from the blood covered clothes and was now wearing a white t-shirt with black pants. The man walked to the corner of the room and pulled out a chair. He sat close to the bed I was on and began to talk. "I see you're awake"

"What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

"Well first I wanted to introduce myself. I am Wes and you are?

"Who in their right mind would give their name to a fucking serial killer?"

"Someone who wouldn't want to get stabbed in the next ten seconds." As he said that he reached into his pocket and took out a pocket knife. I knew I had to lie about who I was and I had to make my lying realistic from now on.

"Fine my name is Drake. Now what am I doing here?" When I said that Wes put the knife back in his pocket.

"Well lets see, you walked in on one of our most important kills and tried to run from us. Now what was I supposed to do? Let you run around screaming killer to the cops because if you thought I would you are in for a real surprise."

"Then what are you going to do to me? Why am I still alive?"

"I was going to leave that up to you." As the man said this he smirked "You have two choices. One I can kill you..."

"And the other one?"

"You could join the Warblers." I gave him a confused look because why would a group of killers want him to join them. "I saw how fast you ran down the alley and we need more people."

"Why me? Why not another guy that has actually killed someone?"

"It's because you have caught our leader's eye." Wes had a small smile playing at his lips "Think about it, but if I were you I wouldn't take too long. We don't make these offers often." Wes left. Leaving me a lot to think about.

Could I really join a group of serial killers to safe myself but kill many? And what was that Wes said about catching his leaders eye. I was so confused.

~KFM~

Burt was pacing the floor with one arm across his chest and the other one rubbing his head. He was so confused about how this had happened. He had woken up to Finn panicking about how he had had a fight with Kurt and that Kurt never came back from his walk. Burt called Kurt's friends to see if he had stayed the night but none had seen him since glee. After Burt did everything he could he called the police but they had told him to call after forty eight hours. Burt was angry, confused, and sad. He didn't know what to do anymore. That's when he got the call.

"Hello" Burt said into the phone.

"Is this the Hummel residence" A woman's voice came through the phone.

"Yes, this is Burt Hummel"

"Hello Mr. Hummel this is the Ohio police department. We have some news on your son's case that we would like for you to know" Burt's heart sank to his stomach. Burt knew it had to do with how Kurt disappeared.

"Yes, continue"

"Mr. Hummel our team has discovered a group of serial killers called the Warblers were in the same area as your son the night he went missing. We have reason to suspect that he has been taken hostage by this group of killers." Burt felt his heart stop for the second time that day. How had the same boy that had been so happy just a day ago is close to death the next.

"Do you know where he is? Is he d-dead?" Burt swallowed through the lump in his throat.

"Mr. Hummel we don't think he is dead. We found some bodies in an alley close to your home. Your son was not one of them and as to where he is, we have not found any clues to help us locate him."

"Wait you found dead bodies near my area?"

"Yes sir, we have sent warnings down the streets near you about the group. We advise not to go out at night alone and to lock your doors before going to sleep." Burt thanked the police officer for the warning and the news about his son. All he could do is hope Kurt was okay.

~KFM~

Kurt fell asleep with many thoughts running through his head. He didn't want to die but if it meant having to kill to survive well he didn't know if he could do it. He was woken up by the door opening and a man stepping into the room. Kurt felt fear run through him as Blaine Anderson stepped into the room. Blaine was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket over it. He wore ripped jeans that had blood stains and his hair was all over the place. As Blaine sat down he pulled a knife from his pocket. He said nothing at first. He just sat there playing with the knife in his hand. After what seemed like an eternity Blaine spoke.

"Have you made up your mind of what you want to do?" Kurt stared at him blankly not sure what to say. Meanwhile Blaine just looked at the knife in his hand finding it fascinating. "I don't want to hurt you Drake but I can't have you walking around telling people what you saw."

"I won't tell anybody" Kurt finally spoke "I just don't want to live having to kill. I don't want to die but I just can't handle knowing I have someone else's blood on my hands"

"Drake the moment I saw you I knew that you had to join us. It was as though you were there for a reason I still don't know." Blaine stood up and put away the knife before walking to the bed "I am going to untie you but you must promise not to struggle" Kurt nodded his head and Blaine untied his wrists. Slowly Kurt sat up and felt Blaine sit next to him on the bed. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's knee and said "I will give you a day to decide. Just remember what I said." Blaine stood up and walked to the door but before he left he said one last thing "By the way I would really like to know your real name."

Kurt looked up at him in surprise "How did you-"

"I did the same thing when I was in your position" Blaine cut in.

Kurt looked at him and then said "Kurt, my name is Kurt."

With one last glance he said "Welcome to my world Kurt."


	3. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with his brother Kurt goes on a walk to clear his head. Soon he is face to face with a very famous gang group called The Warblers. He is thrust into a new world were it is survival of the fittest. Will Kurt survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey! Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks! I am really happy with this story so far. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS: Violence, Murder, Use of drugs, alcohol, smoking, and rude language
> 
> Copyright: I don't own glee or anything you might recognize in this story

Kurt had stayed up all night just thinking about what he was going to do. He had one day! One fucking day to decide to kill or be killed. In one hand if he died he wouldn't have to deal with everything and just leave it all behind but in the other he had a chance to escape and to live his life.

Kurt was so tired of thinking and having everything in his life just turn to hell. He wanted to be back in his house with Burt and Carole laughing on the couch wile Finn looked uncomfortable but didn't say anything. He wanted to be back at school fighting for solos in glee while the others watched. But sadly he was stuck in a room in which he was deciding on becoming the next best serial killer or dying himself. It seemed like the most obvious choice was to join them but after a lot of thinking Kurt just didn't know which one to choose.

Kurt also thought about Blaine and what he had said. He thought about how Blaine seemed so honest with Kurt. He didn't know what came over him but all of his thoughts ran back to Blain's words. What had Blaine meant when he said that Kurt belonged in the group? Kurt was in the scariest situation he could ever think of and he had been in a lot of scary situations.

Kurt didn't know how long he laid there just thinking but then he heard someone outside the door. Kurt quickly moved as far away from the door as he could. As the door opened Kurt saw a man step into the room. Kurt remembered him as one of the men that held Kurt down while he tried to run.

As the man got closer Kurt noticed a tray of food in his hand. The man laid the food next to Kurt and told Kurt to eat it. Kurt looked at him and said "How do I know it isn't poisoned?"

"If we wanted you dead we would have killed you already." The man left the room as fast as he came and Kurt was alone again. He had nothing to lose and so he started eating. All of the sudden he felt something in his jean pocket. Kurt stopped eating and pulled the object out if his pocket. When he saw what it was he almost yelled in happiness but remembered where he was.

Kurt had forgotten that he had his phone in his pocket. He had turned it off so that it wouldn't ring and he must have forgotten it was there. He took the phone in his hand and quickly turned it on and looked at how much battery he had. Thankfully since he had turned off his phone he had about ninety percent of battery left. He wanted to call his dad and his friends but he didn't know where he was or what to tell them. He didn't know if he should call the police or just keep it in his pocket until something actually happened.

Kurt heard the door open and then he got an idea. Kurt dialed 911 and heard the voice on the other end. He paid no attention to it and put the phone behind he's back. Kurt then turned his attention back to the man that had entered. He remembered him as Wes. Wes walked over to Kurt and grabbed the tray.

"You didn't eat much I see."

"No wasn't really hungry" Wes let out a small laugh.

"You've been here for more than ten hours and you're not hungry. Well they did tell me you thought the food was poisoned." Kurt heard the voice in the phone stop talking and for a minute he thought that they had hung up on him. He glanced at the phone and was relieved when he saw it was still connected. "I hope you decide to live." Wes said suddenly "You seem like a nice person" then Wes picked up the tray and left. As soon as he was gone Kurt started talking on the phone.

"I don't know where I am but my name is Kurt Hummel and I have been kidnapped. Please I need help" Kurt heard some ruffling before someone answered.

"Yes Kurt my name is Angela. I am the detective on your case. Can you tell me what you see?"

"I don't see much just-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine running into the room.

Blaine grabbed the hand that was holding the phone and ripped the phone out of Kurt's hand. Kurt looked at him terrified of what he was going to do. Blaine threw the phone to the ground breaking it in two.

For a second they just looked at each other. Kurt felt his heart race in his chest. I'm going to die. How was I so stupid not thinking that they were watching me? Blaine looked at him in anger. Kurt thought Blaine was going to hit him but he didn't. He just walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Kurt just stared at his phone in shock. He had lost the only communication he had with the police and his dad. Kurt cried for what seemed like an eternity until he heard two men enter the room. He swept the tears from his eyes before facing the two men.

"Blaine wants to talk to you" one of the men said.

"What does he want" Kurt muttered under his breath. He probably wants to hurt me for what I did Kurt thought. The two men grabbed Kurt by the arms and lead him out of the room. For the first time Kurt got to see where he was. It looked like a normal building. The walls were covered in red painting. There was not a lot of light but just enough to be able to see where you were going. The wooden floors made a cricking noise every time they stepped on it.

They walked him down a long hallway that led to two large double doors. They stopped walking at the doors and motioned for Kurt to go in. As Kurt opened the door he saw a wooden desk in the middle of the room. There were also two chairs facing the desk. Blaine was behind the desk siting on a big leather covered chair. He motioned for Kurt to sit down. Kurt sat on one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Leave us" Blaine motioned for the two men to leave. Once the doors closed Blaine started to talk. "I should kill you for calling the police on us, but I won't."

"Why not?" Kurt cut in "Why do you keep me alive if you're just going to keep me here. Trapped with nothing to do?"

"You are different than any of my victims. You have a very strong personality that I like." Blaine smiled at him and continued "Do you remember what I said to you last night?" Kurt nodded "I still believe you're here because you belong here."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurt cut in "It's so confusing"

"What I mean is that you were meant to join our group. You were meant to kill." A shiver ran down Kurt's spine when Blaine said that "Haven't you ever just wanted to take something sharp and plunge it into someone you really hate?" Kurt thought about when Karofsky pushed him into the walls and slushed him. He would always get mad but Kurt never thought about killing him, until now. Kurt felt something inside of him that just kept saying join them kill Karofsky, but Kurt fought it. He wasn't crazy. He didn't kill people.

"No" Kurt answered

"Trust me when I say this. You will, soon. But you have to let that part of you take over. Loosen up a little" Blaine walked around the desk and behind Kurt. He put both his hands on Kurt's shoulders and started massaging them. Blaine massaged Kurt's shoulders until Kurt let out a little moan. "See all you have to do is relax and let yourself be taken by the dark side." Kurt felt himself let in a part of him that he had never known existed. He tried to fight it but it was like all he thought about was killing. Blaine had done something to him. Something he didn't understand.

"You have about ten hours to decide what you are going to do. Choose wisely" Blaine winked at him. Kurt stood up and walked to the door but before he could open the door a hand on his shoulder turned him around. Kurt was face to face with Blaine. Before Kurt could process what was happening Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Then Blaine leaned in more until his lips were about to touch his neck.

"Think about that when deciding" Blaine whispered. The hot breath on Kurt's neck made him shiver. Then Blaine pulled away and opened the door for Kurt. "See you in ten hours"

Kurt walked out of the room and again he was taken by the arms by the two men. As Kurt was led to the room again he thought about what had happened.

~KFM~

It had been two days since Kurt disappeared. Burt had broken down a lot of times. He would cry himself to sleep. Burt was so worried that his son was dead or hurt. He just couldn't bear the thought of losing Kurt. Yes, Burt could be intimidating but he still was a father that missed he's son. So, when Burt got a call from the police asking him to go to the station he was full of emotions.

Burt got to the station faster than he thought possible. As Burt entered the station Angela, the investigator on Kurt's case, came up to him and showed him into a room. The women sat down and started talking.

"Mr. Hummel earlier this morning we got a call from a phone that we think Kurt had when he was kidnapped. We tried to track down the phone but the connection was lost before we could get his location. The phone call was about Kurt trying to get help. I didn't get any information because the connection was lost." Burt was panicking inside. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask but he knew he had to wait so he did the next best thing.

"Thank you for letting me know about what happened. I just wanted to ask you if there was anything I could do to help you find him?"

"Yes, actually there are a couple of things…"

~KFM~

It had been nine hours since Kurt had meet with Blaine. Kurt had thought about what he felt when Blaine made him relax and let that part of himself out. He had never felt like that in his whole life. He felt like he was letting something dark take him and all he could think about was killing someone. Kurt was thinking more and more about his decision and he felt like he knew what he was going to do. All Kurt had to do now was wait.

Kurt didn't have to wait long for the men that had been leading him through the building came back and took him by the arm. They led him back to Blaine's office but instead of it just being Blaine in the room this time there was a group of men. They all were different but there was something they all had in common. Kurt couldn't put his finger on it but it was like Kurt was part of them too.

The men led Kurt to a chair in the middle of the room. He sat down and could feel everyone staring at him. Blaine walked up to Kurt and took his hand in his.

"Kurt we need to know what you have decided" Kurt looked around and felt everyone waiting for an answer. He was sure of his answer.

"I want to…"


End file.
